hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 88
The thirty-sixth episode of Hetalia: World Series (eighty-eighth overall) was broadcast on November 26, 2010. It adapts from Italy Tries to Teach Japan to Smile, I am Switzerland (the second part) and 15th century Chibitalia from the third published volume. Plot Summary Japan's Emotions Italy comments to Japan that he has never seen Japan be happy or angry before. Japan adds that it is true and says that "Japanese have a virtue and of being reserved and have the Bushido to follow". Italy interrupts and says that he really wants to see Japan smile. Japan turns and asks if he could do a peace sign instead of smiling. Italy said that's not what he meant. Italy then says he'll demonstrate for him. He says to "Pretend to be flirting with a pretty girl, first say "Ciao!" while smiling. Then go to the prettiest and restaurant you know and talk to her by also using body language. Then when the mood gets really good, you grab her hand and stare longingly at her." Italy then comments that he hasn't made it that far before. He then tells Japan to try it. Japan then interjects and doesn't know what Italy is requesting from him. The latter then shouts that Japan became angry. Out of Pasta Romano is shown holding an empty jar that says "Pasta" and screaming that they have run out of Pasta and he can't eat lunch. Italy jumps in, terrified too, and also says that the wheat price is high and thus, the price of pasta too. Germany is shown saying that he can share his potatoes. Romano of course then interjects and says that he doesn't want the potatoes. Switzerland is shown as well saying that he can share his cheese. Romano also comments that "that stuff stinks to high heaven!" He then runs around and screams that all he wants is pasta. Spain comes to the rescue and says that he will support Romano. Spain then chants "Fusosososo~" while opening his arms toward Romano. He then says that it is a magical charm that will cheer people up. Each time he chants, the camera zooms out of Romano and Spain. Japan and Switzerland Japan watches Switzerland practicing firing his guns. Italy shows up, scared. Switzerland tells him to not even think about crossing his territory. Japan thinks that Switzerland's image is different from what he had imagined. It then shows a scene of a mountain. It shows Japan singing to someone "O Vreneli, my pretty one, pray tell me where's your home~?" The person turns out to be Switzerland, who sings "My home is Switzerland, 'tis made of wood and stone~!" Then it shows that Japan and Switzerland are wearing traditional Swiss clothing. Switzerland also appears to be wearing a dress and a ribbon. Switzerzland then sings "It's filled with oh so many beautiful lakes and springs~!" They then sing together "Yo Ho Tralla la la" It then cuts off back to the scene of Japan smacking himself and saying that he is an idiot. Switzerland asks what Japan was doing. Ban of the Boats in the Venice Canal Holy Roman Empire in disguise is shown to be watching Chibitalia and insist on saying that it's just an investigation. A man comes and asks if Chibitalia could help him with something. Chibitalia agrees and follows the man along with the Holy Roman Empire. When they finally get to the scene, a large boat is shown to be wedged in between the walls of 2 buildings. It turns out to be the man's boat which causes Chibitalia be angry ever since all the rich people seem to be doing the same thing by putting their large boats in that small canal. Chibitalia then decides to put a ban on big boats in the canal so something like this wouldn't happen again. Holy Roman Empire nods his head in approval when Chibitalia refuses to let the man keep his boat large. After Chibitalia takes a firm ground, the man offers cookies to Chibitalia to try and convince him to keep his boat. Chibitalia becomes really happy and accepts the cookie. Holy Roman Empire is shocked and says for Italy to not be tricked so easily. When asked again by the man to lift the ban, Chibitalia says no, saying something along the lines "Something clearly bad still deserves a big no though!" which causes Holy Roman Empire to give a thumbs up. Character Appearances *North Italy (Veneziano) *South Italy (Romano) *Japan *Germany *Switzerland *Spain *Holy Roman Empire *Chibitalia *'Venecian merchant' Voice Cast *North and South Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Switzerland: Romi Park *Spain: Go Inoue *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Venetian merchant: Akira Sasanuma *Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Spain: Dave Trosko *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *Switzerland and Japan's scene is a reference to "O Vreneli", the most popular Swiss song in Japan which has given them the image of Switzerland. *Japan sung "Vreneli" which is the diminutive of the name "Verena". *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Axis along with a close-up shot of Japan. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime Category:Templates